Drabblez
by Astalavisbay
Summary: A collection of the drabbles I've written over the time I've been on , so I've taken down 'dark love' and such and put them here. Hope you enjoy them. Warning: Straight Pairings. Don't like, don't read.
1. Eight

Eight drabbles for 8/8/08, I hope Malaysia wins some golds this Olympics!

* * *

Life  
Robin lived life to the fullest, he tried to get the best of the world, is it no wonder that he chose Raven?

Senses  
There were five senses. Eyes to see his smile, Ears to hear her voice, Nerves to feel his hand in hers, Nose to smell her distinctive scent and Tongue to taste his against hers.

Untouchable  
She was untouchable, she was a warrior and she was his.

Unique

There was no one quite like her bird, and that was what made him hers.

Fragile

She was fragile on the inside between the line of White and Black. And he pulled her out and brought her into the Grey.

Love

How could they love? This was past even Romeo and Juliet, but who cares about those two? She was free, so was he and together they soared.

Why

She asked, why her?

Why not

He smiled, why not?

* * *

Thanks for reading, happy 8/8/08!


	2. Complain

Just a little drabble I felt like doing.

* * *

Beast Boy complained, about chicks, the cold, the heat, Tofu, he was the youngest member, and he thought he was entitled to complain.

Cyborg complained. About his T-Car, T-Ship, Titan Tower and waffles. But sometimes he did it in good humor (except about his car.)

Starfire complained, about the mall, hanging out, fighting between friends. She was the alien, who could blame her for complaining.

Raven complained, about the noise, about BB, about the team getting on her nerves. Whatever she complained about was rational to say the least, but still trivial.

Robin complained, about one of his team's actions that could put them in danger, about insufficient food, about the mold from the fridge.

And they didn't really mind when they complained. It helped remind them that they weren't just heroes, they were kids too.

* * *

: If a story is good, review. If the story is bad, flame.: --

I hope this (--) gives you an idea.


	3. Poem

Just end it now  
I can't help myself

I've done mistakes in the past  
these things can't last.

Can't set it right no more  
can't do it no more  
can't be forgiven no more  
can't be no more.

So I'm ending it today

It's the least that I can do

I'm selfish I know  
but selfish to whom?

I could have stopped  
I could have tried  
But I didn't.

I see the dawn  
It is my last  
I close my eyes

No one can save me now.


	4. Truth or Dare

Read if you must, flame if you want. And above all, review.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Jinx asked Robin mischievously

"Err…knowing you, truth." Robin answered.

After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, all the Titans, including honorary, were having a party in the original Titan's tower.

After gorging themselves silly and watching Gnarkk, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Hot Spot and some of the guys have an eating competition, most of them had said their goodbyes and thank-yous.

Only Kid Flash, Jinx and the original 5 were left in the tower. They decided to play 'Truth or Dare' so far, Beast-Boy ended up singing 'Jingle bells, Batman smells' while wearing a tutu, with a banana on his head.

"If you could change anything about your life, what would you change?" Jinx's asked Robin.

He thought about the battles which could have gone better, about all the arguments with Bruce and how he could have made up sooner with him.

About being blind about Starfire and Raven, Starfire had just been a crush and he almost lost Raven because of his stupid blindness.

Raven, the girl he went to the seventh circle of hell for, the girl for whom he risked his life, the girl who was on his mind after three months after he kissed Star in Tokyo, the girl he loved.

"Um, Robin, Robin are you still with us, hello?" Jinx's asked.

"Huh, oh yeah the one thing I would change" said Robin snapping out of his reverie.

"Well, for one thing I wouldn't have Batman live in a cave full of well…bats." Robin answered a twinkle in his masked eyes.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Do you know how many times I stepped in Guano?" Robin exclaimed.

And as he saw the laughing faces of the half machine, the changeling, the speedster, the alien, the bad-luck witch and the lovely half demoness he smiled to himself. No, there was no time for changes in the past, just room for improvement for the future.

* * *


	5. Mission

_**Robin**_

When I had a crush on Starfire, I had a mission, another purpose in my life.

She was a light, shining brightly and I who resided in the dark, like a moth to a flame, was drawn to it.

When the light was finally mine I was happy for a time, and felt my mission, one of my purposes, was complete but I had a sense of needing something I could not place.

I told myself that I loved the light, reveled in it, needed it to get past my darkness and return to where I belonged but it was not to be so.

I was born into light but that light died along with my parents; Richard was born in light. Robin was born in darkness.

Oh how I craved for the light when I was in darkness, the grass is greener, seems greener, on the other side.

Then Starfire came, she is smart, carefree, happy, pretty, lovable and innocent, she is a see-through type of female and was interesting, like a book, but after one reads one does not have to read it again.

Raven, she was the mystery, the book that writes itself, unpredictable. I guess I was not romantically inclined to her at first because I was running away from darkness which was my 'father'. But she was like a mystery book, I could read her but even that was a challenge and she kept adding more. She is drawn back, intelligent, exotic, beautiful in her own way, opaque.

I could not, cannot be what Starfire would like me to be. I cannot be her Prince Charming and she cannot be what I need.

She also felt this so we decided to break up 2 months and a day after Tokyo.

Then Raven came and comforted me in her own special dark way. I was once again in the darkness, it was like a warm loving blanket.

And she was there with me in the darkness, was there and not a word she said as I ranted about everything and nothing, and when I finally stopped she laid me down on my bed and with a look, told me to sleep.

When I woke up, she was gone but a sense of anticipation was building up in me.

_**I had a new mission.**_


	6. Birthday

Flame if you must, but I beg you, review!

Birthday

It was his birthday today and the Titans had thrown him a party, literally. He was still getting cake goop out of his hair, Beast boy (holding the cake) had yelled 'Surprise!' to a very surprised Robin and doing so, tripped and the cake landed on the birthday boy.

Robin had looked shocked for awhile then he grinned and asked the Titans how they knew. Beast Boy launched into a speech about the 'Mind-Meld' (A/N Haunted) and how Raven had taken over his brain causing him to tell all his deepest darkest secrets.

Raven of course slapped BB upside the head and told him that she was sure something else had taken over _his_ brain.

They had a great time after that, having fun, eating cake and ice-cream, playing 'Truth or Dare' and having a food fight.

Robin then opened up his presents. "Aww, you shouldn't have." Robin commented on his stack of presents.

He opened them.

A Monkey Slammer 3001 (Way better than Monkey Slammer 3000) from Beast Boy (BB said that he had tried it and it was very good.)

A book of 'Tameranian Delights" from Starfire (from then on, Robin always knew what was in Star's recipes and steered clear whenever she said she was making a food which name was too hard to pronounce and was in his "Tameranian Delights" book.)

An exquisite glass statue of a bird from Raven. (When Robin teasingly asked for a birthday kiss, she rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.)

And a 'How to improve your sense of humor' tape from Cyborg (Robin was very sure Cy was hinting something to him.)

Raven never did tell him how she knew anyway.


	7. Raven's Depression

Disclaimer: these words do not belong to me, they belong to God

This was written on a day I felt quite gothic and decided to write this, if you don't like, either flame or get out. This is a story about Raven's depression. (Teen Titan's Raven)

Depression

I feed on your sadness

I live in you,

I laugh at your sorrow

I create misery,

You hate me, you love me

I don't really care,

Your tears are like

A comedy to me,

I mock at your crying

Though you beg me to stop,

I am Depression

And I HATE YOU.

Read and Review.


	8. Taking it Slow

Come on! Just put it in your mouth already!

It feels strange; I've never done this before.

Come on Raven, you can do this just put it in your mouth!

Okay. If you say so.

Don't spit it out! Put it back.

But it's so disgusting, I wonder why adults like to do this, shouldn't there be safety covering or something,

Hey drama queen, Bruce and I did it all the time back home, and don't exaggerate, mine's not that bad.

Because you do it loads of time, this is my first; there should be an age limit on this stuff, yuck.

Must you be so monotonous? Come on, learn to live a little!

Okay fine, there happy now.

Okay suck it.

You have got to be kidding me.

No way, to enjoy this, you must suck it, why are you smiling?

It's just that it looks like a sausage.

No way…..oh, you're right ha-ha!

(sigh) Robin, why must there be so much fuss? Its just caviar.


	9. Titan's song

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, Menos, Cyborg, Beast-Boy and Super-boy (Not from the Titans, but was captured nonetheless by Joker as bait for Superman) were trapped in a containment field waiting for their respective mentors and Justice League to rescue them from the maniacal clutches of The Joker.

In another containment field near them, were the females of Titans East and Titans West. Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee.

Kid Flash, always the joker (no pun intended) decided to sing songs while they waited.

First he sang '10 green bottles', and then he sang 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands' and finally, to his teammates' dismay, 'The never ending song'.

"Can't you sing something else!?" Robin yelled in annoyance.

"Ummm, sure I guess," Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders, "any request?"

"Wait, okay I've got one! Let me see….okay." Kid Flash hummed a familiar tune then started singing. "Who said, who said I can't be Super Flash, I say, I say that'll be a dash."

Speedy started to get the game, "Hey, my turn now!" He cleared his throat and sang "Who said, who said I can't be like Green Arrow? I said, I said, with my Bow and Arrows!"

The other Titans without mentors began laughing, Super-Boy go into the act next. "Who said, who said I can't be Superman? I say, I say, I think I'm already am!"

"Who said, who said I can't be Aquaman? I say, I say I know I can!" Aqualad choked out laughing.

Meanwhile, the Justice League had apprehended The Joker and was listening in amused at their children's antics. Even the usually somber Batman was smiling a bit.

In the containment field, the Titans (and Super-Boy) in it were looking expectantly at Robin.

"What?" Robin said, "oh, no way, no way!"

Everyone (expect Robin) looked at him with the best puppy-dog face they could do.

"Fine, fine." Robin rolled his masked eyes and started singing. "Who said, who said I can't be Batman..."

At that point, Batman walked into the room. With a twinkle of his eye he did what his friends thought he'd never do, he sang "No way, no way, because I am!"


	10. Things Don't change

* * *

Starfire cried "You are not the person you used to be, stop pretending Robin!"

Nightwing shouted "Thing change Starfire, if you cannot love me as I am now, we are through!"

Starfire looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes. "Then we are through" she whispered.

He felt numbness come over him as he went to the roof. There was already someone there.

Raven sighed "I heard what happened."

Nightwing looked down "I just changed."

Raven stepped closer to him "No, you never change, you just stopped pretending."


End file.
